


Burst Bubble

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [28]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Disappointment, Drabble, Episode: s03e07 Offspring, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hope, I Love You and Everyone, Light Angst, POV Angel (BtVS), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia tilted her head, eyeing him mischievously. "Angel, are you trying to say you love me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "mischief" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).

Cordelia tilted her head, eyeing him mischievously. "Angel, are you trying to say you love me?"

"What?" he asked, panicked.  _How did she know?!_

"I love you, too." She sipped her coffee casually, as if this revelation wasn't earth-shattering.

"You do?" She nodded. "When did this..."

She turned her head toward Wesley's office. "Angel loves me, and I love him!"

 _Isn't it too soon to tell everyone?_  He held up a hand to stop her. "Oh my god!"

Cordy faced him. "You guys love us and we love you."

The hopeful bubble burst in Angel's chest. Disappointment covered his face.


End file.
